Elisa the Gargoyle Pokemon
by Kamon772
Summary: Demona has finally come up with a way to get rid of Elisa that involves memory wiping and dimensional travel. However she also decides to use a new untested elixir that she had made which transforms Elisa into a gargoyle child
1. Demona's New Plan to Get Rid of Elisa

'What a night!' Elisa Maza thought to herself. She had just arrived at the door of her apartment. She had been really active tonight and knew that she must have broken her own personal record for most arrested in single night, since it seem like every criminal in Manhattan just happened to be near her tonight.

Then she found out that just as she was just about to clock out and head out the door, when she was stopped by her parnter Matt that Captain Chavez had wanted to see her. That was when she was informed that she could not leave until she had finished all her paperwork. At first she just waved it off because she knew she had been neglecting it as of late, but what was one more night going to hurt? However after actually seeing her desk, she found out where that type of thinking had gotten her. A desk full of papers all that needed to be complete before she could leave and thanks to all the arrest she had made tonight had only double the amount of work she had to do. When she started it was about two in the morning, but when she finished it was after six. Why it took her so long—she did not care. She was just glad it was finally done and learned to never let her paperwork get backed up like that again. All she wanted to do now was go to her apartment and sleep. She was not even going to change out of her clothes, just plop down on her bed and get some well deserved rest.

"So you're finally home then. It sure did take you long enough to get here," Elisa heard as she had just finished close the door and had hung up her jacket on her coat racket. She went to her living room to see red haired woman sitting on her couch dressed in Demona's clothes and it looked like she was watching her TV. Though before she could question the red hair woman about what she was doing here, they shoot her right in the chest with dart gun that injected something into her body.

"What did you do to me and who are you?" the black hair detective demanded as she pulled out the dart out of her body.

"Come on. You can not tell who am I? Even if I am not in my true form, should not my outfit give me away? As for what I did, that you should find out in a few moments," the red hair woman said.

"Demo…" Elisa started yet never finished because at that very moment her eyes gazed over, her arms fell lifelessly at her side, and she just stood there as the effect of the dart she had just been hit with began. Elisa then began to shrink until there was no longer a five foot five inch woman stand there but a three foot five inch girl wearing clothing that was now way too big for her small frame.

However the changes did not stop there when her hands changed from five fingers to four claws. Her ears became very prominent and pointed as her eyebrows disappeared to be replaced by slight brow ridges. Her shoes were ripped to shears when her feet turned into the same type of claws as her hands, but much larger with a toe on the high heel. Her shirt was in shears as well as when two gigantic bat-like wings pop out from her back while her skin turned to a tan color. From behind her, a tail popped out, destroying what was left of her pants after her wings appeared. After it was all said and done, where a human girl in oversize clothing once stood was now a stone statue of naked gargoyle child since the sun was up.

Demona smirked. She then walked over to where the statue of gargoyle girl Elisa had become now stood. Her new added wings and tail just lay at her lifelessly behind her, and she just stared straight ahead, still under the influence what had been injected into her body by that dart.

"This is the second time I seen you as both statue and gargoyle however unlike last time, there is no Bronx here to save you," Demona said while looking down at the gargoyle girl.

"However you lucked out; I am not trying to kill you, though this certainly was not what I was expecting," Demona said as she took her eyes away from her for a moment to make sure the door was locked in the way that no one can get in. Demona did not know who had the key to Elisa's apartment and couldn't risk them coming in to see her and statue of Elisa as a gargoyle girl.

The dart that Elisa had been shot with was full with an elixir made to change human into gargoyle. However it seems that the elixir converted her human age into gargoyle one and this is the result in the gargoyle. Demona was glad that she had decide to use Elisa as her test subject because if she had used this on herself she might end up dead or worse, considering that she had been alive for a thousand years thanks to the deal she and Macbeth had made. However, since the Elisa was gargoyle again and it was just the beginning of the day, she would have to wait until sundown to start the second half of her plan. She was sure that it would not work on the statue that she was now.

Once again, Demona looked at Elisa and smirked appear on her face. She just because she could destroy her did not mean that she could not mess around with her as she waited for the sun to set. That being said, Demona got two chairs from Elisa's kitchen and placed them near the couch. Then with a lot of sliding, tipping, and awkward turning to Demona had managed to move the stone girl over to the two chair where she tipped her over so she lying face down over the chairs become a makeshift table in which Demona used to place the food that she had eaten during the day and got a ton of stains on her wings which she also used as her napkins.

000000000000000000000000000000000

After sun set, Elisa realized where she was and wonder how she had gotten here.

"Why am I here and more importantly, how did I get like this?" Elisa asked herself as she sat in one of the chairs. She then looked at herself, the stone shards that now lay around her, and everything came rushing back to her.

It was at this moment that Demona in her gargoyle form just happened to come out of Elisa's bathroom silently cursing Puck for screwing up her wish.

"Demona you...you!" Elisa tried but words failed her at the moment since she could not say what she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes glowing crimson red as she stared at Demona with murderous intent on her face for what she had done to her. Elisa then ran at Demona with intent of making her pay for doing this to her. Though while she might have been able to take Demona when she was full grown gargoyle, now, however, was a different story. Demona quickly overpowered the gargoyle child and pinned her down to the floor.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" Elisa yelled, eyes still glowing red as she struggled to get out of Demona grip though it was no use. Demona then placed a hand over Elisa's face and causing everything to go blank for her. The struggling stop and her eyes stop glowing as she just laid there staring up at the ceiling of her apartment.

Pleased with the result thus far Demona then started to work on the third and final part of her plan. Part one was to test her gargoyle elixir to see if it worked. While there were some unseen side effects that need to be sorted out before she used it on herself, it otherwise seemed to work like a charm. The second part of the plan was testing her new memory eraser spell, which also seemed to be working, yet she would have to perform another test later on. The third and final plan was to get rid of Elisa for good. Trying to kill or wish her away always seem to backfire so Demona decided instead she would just use a spell that would randomly send her to another dimension plus since her memories are being erased, she wouldn't even try to get back here because she would have no memory of this world.

Elisa then started to glow white until her entire form was engulfed by white light and she disappeared leaving nothing behind. Demona moved the chairs back where they were before and then left the abandoned apartment, laughing; sure this time that she had rid herself of that troublesome human turned gargoyle.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Hollow Ichigo 100,longsilver777, and emo child for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Vallavarayan,thgrtgfbll, and germandragon for adding me to their Author Alert List

King Hawke for beta reading this story

I would also like to thank 7,354 that have visited my profile page and the 51 people that added my to their favorite author and author alert list


	2. Arrival in dimension full of pokemon

The dimension that Elisa was transported to was one full of pokemon; however, instead of pokemon just simply replacing animals in this dimension, the pokemon are merged with people. Every person in this dimension was half pokemon and had the powers of one as well, but in order to used them one had to go through training. Gyms and the various pokemon leagues existed in this dimension and pokemon trainers were called fighters. Instead going around capture and training pokemon, they trained themselves and fought the battles directly rather then just giving the orders. The pokemon battles from this dimension consisted of two teams with up to four pokemon each and are best three out of four. A fighter's team was usually made up of people they have met during their journey and agreed to battle on that fighter's team. Also, since everyone was half human, they all wore clothes that took into account whatever pokemon attribute they have since they did have human modesty making so they do not like to walk around without any clothes on.

000000000000000000000000000000

In foggy forest in a nine year old pikachu boy was wandering around lost. He had left his house about ten minutes before sunrise to get something special for his mother and give it to her before she had woke up. Since she always got up not long after sunrise, he had to find it and be back before then to surprise her. However, he was now lost since it was really foggy and still kind of dark since the sun had not risen yet.

As the boy wandered around, he heard something rustling in the bushes that was to his left. Scared, he threw the pokeball that he found ten minutes ago. The kid watched in shock as whatever it was in the bushes was absorbed by the ball and landed right outside the bushes. (In this dimension pokeballs were used by the cops to capture of criminal and by criminals to kidnap pokemon and make them fight in against their will.) As the half pikachu boy went over to picked up the ball, he were shocked again when someone touched his shoulder.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you! Do you any idea how much I was worried about you when I woke up to find you were not in the house, Ash?" a red hair pikachu woman named Delia Ketchum said.

"Mom, don't scare me like that!" the boy named Ash Ketchum said both glad and mad at his mom at the moment.

"You're scared? I was terrified when I woke up and noticed that you were missing!" yelled at her son and then noticed the ball he held in his hands.

"Where did you find that pokeball? you do not know who could be in there," she said.

"I found it, threw, and someone had gotten sucked into it" Ash told her

"Well let's give it to Prof. Oak. He'll will see if it's someone that got randomly got sucked in or someone that deserved to be caught," Delia said.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Professor Samuel Oak, who was a eevee, had just woken up and was just about to go eat some breakfast before he then started his day as a researcher. (Here in this dimension researchers do everything a normal pokemon researchers does minus the taking care of trainer's excess pokemons or giving starters to new trainers.) This was his plan until he heard the doorbell ring and wondered who would be coming here this early in the morning.

"Hello Deila and Ash, why are you hear so early?" the pokemon researcher asked.

Deila then nudged Ash and he looked up at the man. "I was trying to surprise mom today with some flowers but got lost in the forest. I found this pokeball and then when I heard something in bush. I threw this and caught whoever was in there" he said showing him his pokeball.

"So you just found it and then threw it" Prof. Oak said as Ash nodded.

"You probably just caught someone that happened to wandering around in the forest but let me check just to make sure," Samuel said as he took the pokeball over to the examine it to make sure that he did not on accidentally catch some criminal that had been could have been wandering around.

After checking it out and making sure that it was safe, Elisa was released from the pokeball. She open her eyes and took one look at Ash before she instantly turned to stone as somehow being within a pokeball prevent her from turning stone until she was released.

"You should not be looking at this," Deila said while she covered her son eyes so he was not looking at the nude statue. She was not sure just exactly why this girl was wondering around naked but she wouldn't let her nine year old son look her at right now.

"Ash, why don't you go make some breakfast for yourself while Samuel and I deal with this?" Deila said in tone that told him that she did not want him questioning her. Ash did not say anything in response and just did as he was told, leaving the two adults alone.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Is she even a pokemon?" Deila asked as she looked over stone gargoyle girl and touched her head. "She feels just like a statue" she said since the statue was cold to the touch.

"It appears so," Prof. Oak said while shining a light into her ear to see there was nothing but solid stone where opening to ear drum should be.

"All new species of pokemon are being discovered and made all the time," Samuel told her.

"So you think this is one of them? But she looks almost like a demon," the red hair pikachu said.

"Now that you mention it, she might actually she might be a gargoyle. I once read that they are creatures that turn to stone during the day and are active only at night," Samuel said.

"Who would have thought that not only do they really exist but that they would also be pokemon as well?" he said.

"So what should we do now?" Deila asked. She could not believe that her son had discovered someone that was thought to be just a legend.

"You and Ash should come back here later to night as if she really is a gargoyle then she should come back to life then. While we are waiting for nighttime, I'm going to examine her condition more whenever I have the time," Prof. Oak explained as they left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, everyone. I guess it the moment of truth; sunset is in a few minute" Prof. Oak said as he, his grandson Gary, Ash, Deila were all in room with Elisa, now covered in a sheet, in the center.

"So that's the pokemon that Ash caught by randomly throwing and a pokeball?" Gary asked.

"Yes, it is, Gary, and this raises the question whether many other creatures of myth and legends just might actually exist and be a type of pokemon," his Grandfather told him.

"Uh Prof. Oak? why are we all the way over here?" Ash asked. They were sitting on couch at the end of the room while Elisa was near the center of it.

"It just a precaution since there no telling how gargoyles turn back from stone during the night," he explained.

After that the sunset and at first nothing seem to happen but then they noticed cracks appeared all over the Elisa statue and eventually she roared as she sent stone pieces and the sheet around her flying.

"Huh?" Elisa said as she blinked looked around to see four people staring at her. Elisa then looked at herself and then back at them before her face turned beat red.

"Could I have something to wear?" Elisa asked, face still red as she tried covering herself with her wings, making a makeshift cloak around herself in the process.

Gary was about to say something when Deila covered his mouth.

"I can take care of that, but I need to make adjustment for your wings. However, Samuel and the boys, you step outside while we are doing this," she said.

000000000000000000000000000000

"So, little girl, do you have a name?" Mrs. Ketchum asked while she was making the final modifications for Elisa's wings.

"My name?" the gargoyle girl asked.

"Yes, your name; my name is Deila, so what is your name?" Deila asked.

"My name?" she said as tried to think but everything was all fuzzy and her memory was nothing but big blank at the moment. The only thing she could remember was wandering around in that forest without any clothes, getting hit in the head, and then ending up here somehow. "Umm...my name is...I...can not remember my name" she said finally after a few minutes.

"So, you have lost your memory then?" she asked as the girl just nodded her head in respond. "Don't worry, we will take go care of you here. I finishing make room for your wings," Deila told her as she handed over the modified clothing.

"Thank you, but could you...umm turn around" the girl said while blushing.

"But what's there to be embarrassed about? We're both girls," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"I know...I know but still could you turn around?" the black hair gargoyle pleads.

"Okay if that make you comfortable since we are going to together for awhile, Ran," she said.

"Who is Ran?" the tan gargoyle asked while she was putting on the clothes Deila had given her.

"Well that can be your name until you remember your own" she asked.

"Ran...I like it" she said, pleased with her new name.

"Umm… about this morning, could you tell me what happened after that I was let out? There was that ball, then everything went black," Ran asked.

"What? Do you don't remember turning to stone?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? I am not a statue!" she said confused.

"Well, dear, you might not remember because of it, but from the looks of it when things went black for you, that's when you transformed into a statue," she said.

"Is that normal?" she asked since turning to stone could not be normal… could it?

"Well gargoyles turn to stone during the day according to myth so I guess it's normal," Deila responded.

"I am a gargoyle, but what they?" the girl formerly known as Elisa asked. She did not know what one was thanks to her memory being wiped by Demona.

"I guess I can explain what gargoyles are and some other things while I am at it since you have lost your memory," Deila said because she did some reading on gargoyle during the day.

000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Fan Boy 101 for reviewing and adding Elisa the Gargoyle Pokemon to their favorite Story and Alert List

King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 02


	3. Introductions and Discoveries

"Ahem. Excuse me. May I present to you Ran," Mrs. Ketchum said after getting the attention of the three male pokemon that were waiting for the two females to get back. She stepped aside to reveal Ran standing there with her wings still around her like a cloak.

"Dear, could you undo your wings? They are making it so the guys cannot see your new clothes," Ash's mom asked.

"Right," the gargoyle said, blushing a little as she unhooked her wings so they went back to their original place and everyone could see what she was wearing underneath. It was one of Ash's old black short sleeves shirts that were modified to fit her wings with a pair of his old blue jeans.

"So how do I look?" Ran asked them. She was curious as to what they would think of her clothes.

"You look nice and it suits you," Ash said and Prof Oak agreed while Gary did not say anything.

"You are Ash, right?" she asked the half pikachu boy as she looked towards him.

"Yeah, that's me, I guess. I am sorry for throwing that pokeball at you," he said, embarrassed.

"No, it's not your fault. It was foggy. I was not paying attention in the bush and I had been wandering around that forest all night," Ran said equally embarrassed.

"What were you doing in the forest? Are you a fighter? You seem pretty young to be one to me," Gary asked.

"It seems that I have amnesia so I cannot remember what I was doing before then," Ran said.

"Well, it's not as if you can be a fighter anyway. You are use a useless statue during the day," Gary said. Ran paled after she was called useless.

"Gary, go to your room right now, young man," his grandfather demanded. There was no reason for him to call her useless just because of something she could not control. Getting up, Gary walked out and towards his room.

"I am useless," Ran repeated, still shaken. What Gary had said struck a cord within her for a reason she did not fully understand. "Useless, am I?" she said again, only this time, her eyes started glowing red.

"Ran, snap out of it," she heard Ash say, causing her to come to her senses.

"Huh?" Ran asked as she turned to look at him,

"Do not worry what Gary said. I do not think your useless, just different. That's all," Ash told her.

"Well it's time for us to go home and you need to go bed. You need you sleep, young man, and, Ran, I'll make you something to eat when we get there so with come me," Delia said.

"But," Ran and Ash said at the same time.

"No buts. Now come with me now," Delia said with authority. Sparks came from her cheeks causing both of them to do as they were told.

* * *

"Huh? What's going on?" Ash moaned as he awoke to someone calling his name and shaking him while he was fast asleep. What he noticed was that there was someone on his bed and it was not his mother. The hand that was shaking him was really a talon.

"Ahhh mon..." though the 'monster' used that talon cover his mouth. As his eyes adjusted, he was fully awake. He noticed just who this was. "Sorry, Ran. Do not surprise me like that," Ash said after she let go of his mouth and he sat up on his bead.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"About five in the morning, why?" Ran asked.

"What? It's that early? Why are you up then? Could not sleep or something?" he asked.

"I could not sleep. It must be because of my turning to stone during the day," she said.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked her. He wondered why she was here in his room.

"I wanted to talk to you and I wanted learn some more about you," Ran said.

Ash then went on to tell her all about the process of telling the tan gargoyle all about himself, what he liked to do, what he had done, and what his dream was.

"Wow! The greatest Master Fighter ever, huh?" she asked with amazement.

"Yup, that's right. I'm going to be a Master Fighter, but I'm only nine. I have to wait until next year when I get my fighter license and then travel around fighting gym leaders and getting other pokemon that want to join my team.

"Well, you already have one pokemon for your team. I have decided that I'm going to help you," Ran said, getting up off the bed.

"Huh? But you have amnesia. You might not even be able to become a fighter," he said.

"Maybe I was a fighter before I lost my memory. That's what the brown haired guy suggested, so I am..." Ran said, but she was cut off as the sun rose at that moment, turning her into stone. She was looking at Ash with a determined look on her face, one hand balled into a fist, and her wings wrapped around her like cloak as she stood next to his bed.

"All right then. You and me together. We're going to train to become the best Fighter team," Ash said placing his hand on the statue's shoulder. 'Since I am up, I might as well get going to watch some T.V to see what happened in the Fighter matches last night,' he said, walking off in the living room.

* * *

"Gargoyle. Type: Dark/Fighting." a display said as Ran and Ash looked at Prof Oak's computer.

"This looks just like me," Ran said as she looked at the profile Prof. Oak was going to put in the pokedex. (Here in this dimension the pokedex was this a database where all the known pokemon both normal and legendary were listed yet it is not portable or giving out to new fighters).

"It is supposed be. Since you're the only known gargoyle, we had to use your picture. It has always been like this. This is the first discovered pokemon of a species get their picture in the pokedex," he said. It had been three weeks since Ran had started living with Ash and Samuel had been doing a lot of research on her as he was trying a find a way around her turning to stone during the day.

'Ohhh...I wonder what this is,' Ran thought as she noticed a shiny yellow stone that was sitting on the table while Ash was too preoccupied by number of pokemon listed in the pokedex. She was too, but then the stone had caught her attention. She walked over to it and picked it up, though soon after she had, she immediately turned to stone despite the fact that the sun had just set an hour ago.

"Hey, Ran, you got to look at...this," Ash said as he noticed the girl had turned been turned to stone despite the sun been gone down so that couldn't have been the reason.

"It seems she found the other reason that I wanted you two to stop by," the researcher said. Then with some effort, he managed to pry the stone away from Ran's grip. Once it was out, she returned to her normal self.

"Prof. Oak, when did you get over here and where did that stone go?" she asked, confused.

"You do not remember? You turned to stone," Ash said but then again she never really did not seem remember turning to stone anyway. Though he really did not care about that, he was just glad that she had changed back to normal. Ran and he over the past three week had become good friends while Gary and he seem to be drifting away from each other and was starting to become each other's rivals.

"But that's not possible. Only the sun does that and it will not be up for hours," the black haired gargoyle said.

"Then explain how you cannot remember me taking this stone away from you," Samuel asked and Ran shook her head.

"What you picked up is called a sun stone. It seems that it will affect you the same way that the sun does. This leads me to believe that if the sun stone has this effect on her, then the moon stone should have the opposite effect on her," he explained

"That means that I would not turn to stone during the day with this," Ran said as her eyes lit up in the excitement at seeing the sun, playing, and training with Ash more then just a few hours before he went to bed.

"That's if the moonstone affects you in the way that I'm thinking it might. If it does, then you should not be affected by the sun as long as you have it on," Prof. Oak said.


	4. New Discovery & Ran's Moonstone Pendant

"So, Professor, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Ran asked after she appeared in the Samuel's lab a few days later.

"There a few things that I want to test out before the moon stone I ordered gets here. They are things that should be tested before you and Ash set out on your journey," he told her.

"Huh?" Ran asked as she cocked her head to the side. She wondered what he could be talking about.

"Ran, you don't remember anything after you grabbed the sun stone, right?" he then asked.

Ran just nodded as that time was still a complete blank to her just like how she could not remember anything from her time as statue during the day.

"Well since your body is affected that way by sunlight and the sunstone, I am curious to see if attacks dealing with solar power have the same effect on you," he explained.

"What you are telling me that some attacks are like that?" Ran yelled since she did not know about this.

He just nodded and explained to her the number of attacks that dealt with the sun and what they did exactly.

"So where do you want me to stand so we can go through with these tests?" Ran asked. These things should not really hurt that much and if they effected her like the sun and sunstone, then it was better to know now rather then find out in the middle of fight with a badge on the line.

"Just follow me. We are going to need more space then this to test out these attacks without endangering my equipment," the Professor explained.

* * *

"Okay, Prof., I am ready," the tan gargoyle said as she stood in center of the practice dome that was located in another area of his house.

The middle age man nodded and then gave his bulbsaur helper the signal, causing them to charge up and fire a solar beam directly at Ran.

Ran was then hit in the gut with the solar beam, knocked off her feet, and sent flying back ten feet. However, when she hit the ground, she was no longer flesh and blood but solid stone instead.

Ran stayed a statue for almost an entire minute before changing back to normal and rubbing her stomach.

"Man, that hurt! Did you have to hit me so hard with that attack?" Ran yelled as her eyes glowed red. The bulbsaur backed up. He had heard that she did that when she got angry.

"I am sorry, Ran, but we needed to have you hit with a fully powered solar beam. Anything else would not be that helpful in getting accurate results," the gray haired eevee said.

"Fine," Ran said. This was all to help her know herself and what she could and could not do better.

Things continued like this for the next couple of nights as Ran was hit with a number of attacks that dealt with sun and how they affected her. The most dangerous attack to her was still a solar beam. The longer it was charged up, the longer she remained a statue after she was hit with it. Of course, she was wearing some protective gear when she was hit with the solar beam that was charged up beyond what was considered the normal charge time.

* * *

Later that month….

"So, Ash, what do you think?" Ran asked as she showed off her new moon stone pendant that Prof. Oak had given her after the moon stone had arrived and he made into something that Ran could wearing instead of having to hold.

"It's really beautiful," Ash said as he looked at the pendant which was polished moon stone in the shape of sphere.

'It is, isn't it?" Ran said as then put the pendant back under her shirt.

"So, Ash, what's the sun like?" Ran asked suddenly. She wondered what it was like since it was something that she had never seen before. Though that was not really true, but since her memory started when she arrived in this dimension, she had no idea what the sun was like anymore.

'How to explain the sun,' Ash thought. This was something that was going to take awhile since he was dealing with someone that always turned to stone when hit with sunlight.

"Ash?" Ran asked as she noticed he was just staring off into space.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how to explain it to you," he said.

"Is it really that hard to explain the sun to me?" she asked. Ash just nodded as the truth was that no one knew exactly everything there was to know about the sun.

"Well then, just tell me everything that you know about it," Ran asked, not knowing the mistake that she had just made.

"Ran, are you okay?" Ash asked as it was his turn to try and snap Ran from just staring out into space.

"Ash, I think that you told her too much and her mind could not handle it all so it shutdown," Prof. Oak told him.

"All I did was tell her that the sun is a star, almost every star in the sky is also a sun, and the different types of suns there are," Ash explained as this was all stuff that he learned from reading a book about the sun.

"Ash, she's never seen the sun and you go and tell her everything you know about suns in general. You should have just told her about the basics and not dumped everything on her at once like that," the older eevee told him.

* * *

Right before sunrise that day….

"Okay here is the moment of truth, huh?" Ash said after Ran had recovered from having all that information Ash had dumped on her and was now waiting for the sun to rise to see if the moonstone actually worked the way Prof. Oak thought it would.

"Yeah," Ran replied as she closed her eyes and waited to see if she would feel the warmth of the sun that Ash told her about or would she just turn to stone like she always did.

When she noticed that she was not changed, she opened her eyes to see that she was not changing to stone despite the fact that the sun was up.

"It works! It works! Look, Ash! I am not a statue!" Ran said excitedly as she looked over herself to see that she was not turning to stone despite the sunrise in the distance.

"Yeah, now we can spend even more time together then just the few hours before I go to bed or before you change to stone!" Ash said as excited as his friend was.

"Come on, Ash. There's so much that I want you to show me that you couldn't before because it was always too late!" Ran exclaimed.

"Hold it, you two," Samuel said and he stopped the two of them from leaving his laboratory.

"Why? There is so much out there I want to see," Ran said.

"There is something that I need to check out on you Ran since this is not normal for you. I am going to need for you to come back from around noon to one o' clock to see if there any downside to moonstone being used on you for so long. You have only held the sunstone for a few minutes before I took it from you," Gary's grandfather said.

"Right, Prof. Oak, now let…" though Ran did not get to finish that thought as she was interrupted again by the researcher.

"Here, Ran, take these. They are some sunglasses and should come in handy later in the day," he explained as he handed them to her.

"Thanks, Prof. Oak. Now let's go, Ash. I want you to show me everything there about this town I could not see before," Ran said. She grabbed Ash's am and left the lab.

* * *

I would like to thank ALKymi for adding this Story to the Story Alert list and adding me as one of their favorite Authors


	5. Ran's first day under the sun Pt 01

"Wow it so bright and everything so lit compare to at night, right Ash" Ran said as the two of them walk along the path that lead from Prof. Oak's lab back to town. The gargoyle girl was in front of Ash but had turned around talk to him

"Yup it sure is" Ash replied as he closed his eye and sighed. He was glad for his friend though wonder if it would be hard for her to adjust to being awake during the day and sleeping at night. This was something that went against her nature so he wondered if it would be hard for her to change.

"Ash" he then heard and opened his eyes to gargoyle girl stared at him with worried look.

"Do not do that" Ash shouted surprised as he did not expect for Ran to be that close to him.

"You were just staring out into space and I was beginning to get worried so are you okay" she asked backing away from him.

"I am fine I was just wondering if it going to hard for you to adjust to sleep at night that all" the pikachu boy said

"We will cross that time when we come to it but for now I just want to enjoy being out in the sunlight since I am not statue right now" Ran told him

"Pallet Town is so different during the day and there so much we can do I want you to show me everything okay Ash" Ran said as she smiled at him.

"Of course" he told her but then she heard his stomach growl.

"Guess we should get something to eat first since your getting kind of hungry and we should let your mother knew what we are going to be doing" Ran suggested as Ash just nodded his head in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So Ran how are you enjoy your first time not being the a statue during the day" Delia asked as the three of them were all sitting around the breakfast table.

"It great everything is so bright much more then I expected or dreamed they would be. Prof. Oak was right about me need these sunglasses as my eyes were have problems handling this morning light so I know afternoon would have been much worse if I did not have these" Ran said as she pointed to the sunglasses she had on.

"Though your probably going to have to get kind that stay on your face easily as you can not stop a battle because your sunglasses fell off" Delia told her.

"I know I have one set for fighting in battles and another set for everything else" Ran said as then reach for a pancake.

"So Ash and Ran it almost time for you two to go on your journey to compete in the Kanto's Fighter League Championship, do you have all the members for your first team together" Mrs. Ketchum inquired

"It going to be just you and me in the beginning but we are going to get a team together as we go" Ash replied.

"Yeah it going to be just the two of us at first but that should be good enough to start as not everyone starts off with a whole team" Ran added.

"Just be careful Ran, Ash and do not go challenge legendaries to battles if you happen to meet any of them before you have at least fought against the Elite Four" older female pikachu told them

In this dimension Legendaries mostly took the place of champion of the various leagues around the Pokemon world. Lugia and the three Legendary Kanto Birds replaced the Kanto Champion and the Elite Four in this dimension. Those Legendaries that were not champion of the various leagues were the leaders of strongest gyms or long term veterans that did something that was very difficult to accomplish like win in every league and fought against the Master Fighter who stood as the final challenge to those that won at every other league in the world. If the win they take the title of Master Fighter but if they lose they have to wait a year before challenge them again. So here a legendary pokemon was based on what they accomplished rather then what species they happened to be.

"Of course Mrs. Ketchum a legendary we beat us with no problem as we are now" Ran told her as Ash nodded in agreement.

"You two say that now but I see how your eyes light up whenever a legendary battles on TV and then there was that one time you two actually saw a live battle between a fighter a wondering legendary" Delia sighed as Ash had passed his love of pokemon battles to Ran who actually seem to be more into it then her son was at times.

Both of then began to blush as this was true there was something about a legendary fighter that just excite them so they guess Delia was right they probably would challenge them to fight if one asked for it.

"Just do not get in over your heads okay" Ash's mom asked as she did not want to hear about her son and Ran getting hospitalized because they fought in a battle with someone beyond their level.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright now that we are finished breakfast I want you to finish something me around Pallet Town" Ran asked.

"Well there is much to see as this is a small town with the biggest thing in the area is being Prof. Oak's lab" Ash told her.

"I do not care I just want to see this place during the day beside we have not been to your favorite places to hang out like you told me when talked before you went to bed and before I turned to stone" Ran told him.

"Okay then I guess your right then as we did come almost straight home from Prof. Oak's after all" he replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is nice I did not know the wind could feel this warm" Ran said as they sat by the town's lake.

"I guess that you would not as you were never able to move around during the day until now" Ash said.

"Yeah I really like the day time even if the sun would hurt my eyes if not for the sunglasses Prof. Oak gave me" the black hair gargoyle sighed as she fell back on the ground to stare up at the sky.

"Clouds are so big and fluffy just like the pictures you showed to me" Ash Ran said as she then noticed a shadow covering her and then got too see Gary Oak starting there over top of her.

"What are you doing here Gary" Ran asked as she stood and stared at him with a annoyed look on her face.

"So you finally got that moonstone from my grandfather made into a pendant I see what if I were to take it" Gary said as he then used Quick Attack to take the pendant from around Ran's neck.

"Hu…" was all Ran was able to say before she was rendered into a stone statue staring at Gary with confused look on her face.

"Gary what was that for give her back her pendant" Ash demand as spark began to fly from his cheeks.

"I still do not why you want a useless pokemon like this one on your team" Gary said while look at Ran's face.

Ran for her part would have been furious being called useless as being called that especially by Gary always infuriated her. Though at the moment she had no idea that he was even looking at her since she was statue at the moment.

"If I could grab her pendant so easily what to stop over from doing the same. Once she a statue from having this pendant remove or getting hit with solar attack its going to be a automatic loss for you team" Gary told him.

"Not everyone will go for the easy win beside grabbing at something a pokemon is wearing during a official fight is a against the rules. In a unofficial fight she just have to be careful no ones grabs it" Ash told him with smirk on his face.

"Well later losers I have better things to do then hang around you two all day" Gary said as he then threw the pendant at Ash.

"...hhh" Ran finished as she reverted back to normal once Ash placed the pendant back on her.

"Ash where did Gary go" Ran asked as she looked around but did not see he anywhere.

"What" Ran yelled her eyes glowing red as Ash told her about what Gary had done but leaving out the part about he called them useless part.

"Ran calm down" Ash told her as told as she did not always loss her temper like this but Gary seem to have that effect on her.

"Okay" Ran sighed as began to clam herself down.

"Because of him the moment ruin beside it probably time that I have to get going to Prof. Oak to see if there a downside to my pendant beside turning stone during the day once it removed" she sighed as she began heading towards the researcher's lab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank Kyuubi-Titan for reviewing my story.


	6. Ran's first day under the sun Pt 02

"So, Professor, how are tests going? There's nothing wrong with her, since her pendant is preventing her from turning to stone, right?" Ash asked as he looking over to where Ran was lying on her stomach in a medical machine meant for examining pokemon while wearing medical gown altered for her wings.

"Well, according to these tests, everything is turning up normal. Vitals, blood pressure, temperature, and everything seem to be just fine. The only problems that I can really see happening are those that I already thought would happen as result of giving her a moonstone," the Prof said.

"What? Tell me. What are they?" Ash asked almost yelling as he worried about his friend's health.

"Do not worry. It's nothing that serious, but you must remember that because of something in her genetic make up that causes her to turn stone once coming in contact with sunlight or simply when the sun rises, the gargoyle has to adjust by becoming nocturnal. Her eyes need to adjust to sunlight thus she needs the sunglasses I gave her to prevent her eyes from being hurt. Her skin is not used to sunlight either so she might have a case of something similar to Ultraviolet sensitivity causing her gets sunburned easily. Also because she naturally nocturnal, it's going to take some time for her to adjust to staying awake through the whole day rather then staying up all night," Prof. Oak said.

"Okay, Ran, you can get up now? The exams are over," Ash told her yet Ran did not move an inch.

"Ran, are you…" though Ash stopped when he saw her face after running over to her.

The gargoyle girl was just fast asleep and appeared as though she was not moving because she was lying on her stomach.

"Come now, Ran. Wake up. The exams are over. You can change back into your normal clothes now," Prof. Oak said as he lightly shook the girl awake.

"Huh? What happened? Did someone take my pendant again?" Ran asked, still half asleep.

"No, you dozed off. You have been awake for long time now and more then likely once you stopped being active, you just fell asleep," the middle age eevee explained to her.

"Okay, Ash, come one. Let's go. There's still stuff I want to see before sunset," the gargoyle told him as she began walking out the exit, having completely forgotten her normal clothes were in the room at the opposite side of the room.

"Ran, wait. You're forgetting that you are still wearing just a medical gown," Ash called after her and managed to get hold of her before she can get too far.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for stopping me, Ash," Ran thanked him about twenty minute later while were continuing the tour of Pallet Town.

"No problem. That's what friends are for and you would have done the same for me," the black haired pikachu told her. "So where do you want to go next? Although, we have already seen most of the town," he asked.

"The store. I want go to the store where your mom buys all our food, then I am not really sure," Ran replied.

"Well then, I'll think of something after that then," Ash said to her.

"Okay then, off to the store!" the gargoyle girl stated and began walking off but then turned around and scratched her head as she stood in front of Ash.

"I just remembered. I do not know where the store is," she sighed.

"That's why I am showing you around. We could never go out that far at night except to Prof. Oak's unless it's a special event or something," Ash said while adding mentally 'I wonder why the store has always closed before sunset.' It was not something that he really paid attention to until Ran started living with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, there is so such food here!" Ran said in amazement as she looked at the stuff that was on display at the store.

"Yeah, there is a lot, however, I am sure that there is a much big store then this outside of Pallet Town," Ash told her

At this, Ran's eyes widened even bigger since a bigger store meant more food thus more food meant more choices for her to choose from.

"Ran," her friend whispered nudged to snap her out her daydream as although she small, she was pretty big eater and loved trying new food. So seeing this much at once, she was probably thinking about how it would be to try them all.

"Sorry about that," Ran said apologetically.

"Ran…Ash…what are you two doing here? I thought two would still be walking around Pallet Town," Mrs. Ketchum asked as she noticed her son and his best friend.

"Are you shopping, Mrs. Ketchum? I want to help you too," Ran asked and noticed the cart the older pikachu woman was pushing.

"Sure, why not? I could use some help with the shopping and wouldn't mind the company," Delia replied.

"Come on, Ash, let's go," Ran told him as she pretty much made up his mind for him

"Okay," the pikachu boy replied. When Ran makes up his mind for him, there usually nothing he can do to convince her otherwise and the two of them would end up fighting over it. However, this time he decided not to argue with her and just went with the flow.

So for the next hour and half, Delia, Ash, and Ran went around the store gathering all sort of food, which only took so long because every time Ran came across a food she never seen before, she asked Mrs. Ketchum if they could get it or just stood there looking at it.

As they were walking home, Ran looked over to Ash and noticed that it seemed like he wanted to say something but was not for some reason.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Ash?" Ran inquired as what was on his mind was starting to get to her.

"I was wondering, do you ever think about your past? All of the stuff that you can not remember and your family which is probably worried about you?" the pikachu boy asked.

At this, Ran closed her eyes for moment as she leaned her head back, looking up at the sky before taking a deep breath and exhaling before opening her eyes again. "That is a difficult question to answer. I am not really sure what to think of my past as I was wondering around in the forest naked which makes me wonder what was I doing before I lost my memories. Maybe I was not the pokemon I am now and that kind of frightens me so I do not like thinking about it," the gargoyle girl told him.

"You are wrong. There must have been a good reason for you to be in the forest naked and I know that you are not bad natured pokemon, even if I've only know you without the memories of your past," Ash told her as he stared at her with look that showed he was completely serious about what he was saying.

"Ash…thank you. I am glad the person that found me was you," Ran said as hearing him say this really meant a lot to her and only doubled her resolve to help him become a Master Fighter.

Delia who walked somewhat behind the two of them felt the same way about Ran as she was sure that the gargoyle girl was good pokemon or at least a good natured one even before she lost her memories of the time before living with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening, some time after the sun had gone down, it was after dinner and Delia was about to go to her room when she noticed the TV was still on the Fighter match that was currently ongoing. Ash and Ran went to watch the second after they finished dinner and put their plate up. Normally, the two of them were kind of loud whenever they were a match so this silent made her wonder if they were still there.

Though as she went into the room where the TV was locate she notice the two of them were out cold and leaning against one another. They slept though the match still going on as neither fighter getting the upper hand.

'They have had a long day so I just going to let them sleep here for the night rather then wake them up,' Delia thought and covered the both of them with a blanket, turned the TV off, and headed up to her room for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Kyuubi-Titan for reviewing this story

King Hawke for reviewing Chapter 03-06

KiAnson and Zerogoki for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Thunderfox69, nozdormu, Hollow Ichigo 100, emo child of the underworld, longsilver777, and Zerogoki this story to their Favorite Story List

Darkthewise for adding me to their Author Alert List


	7. Ash & Ran starting out on their Journey

Ran yawned as she woke up and sat up in her bed. Sleeping like a normal pokemon at night was something that she was still getting used to. She was originally nocturnal after all that and she never really slept before as turning to stone was her version of sleep.

As she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand she then reach for her clock and dropped after realizing what time it was. Jumping out bed Ran glide over to her door and ran straight for the bathroom.

It was the morning that her and Ash would finally beginning their journey to become a Master Fighter team and even though she went bed early she had still overslept and was going to make them late. Though as she rushed to get ready something dawn on her that while she was rushing to get ready she had seen Ash yet and if she overslept Ash would have woke her up less he had overslept as well.

Twenty minute later a fully dressed Ran made her way over to Ash's room and started banging on the door.

"Hey Ash are you in there" she asked though she got no respond which lead her to think that he had already woken up and gone on without

Though that was not likely as he would not leave her behind for this maybe when deal with things like going to the store or early morning fighter's match but she was sure that he went to Prof. Oak's without her.

So she focused her senses on trying to see if he was still in his room and after awhile of doing so she could tell that he was still sleeping in there.

"Ash wake up we are going to be even later then we already are if you keep sleeping like this" Ran yelled yet there was no respond from the young pikachu sleeping inside.

This started to get Ran angry as Ash had been getting on her for the last week not to overslept on today and here he was sleeping later then she had

"Ran what are you yelling about it still too early to be like this" Ash said sleepily as he opened the door.

"Early it not early we are already an hour late and would have been later if I did not wake up myself almost thirty minutes ago" Ran told him her eyes changing red from the angry she was feeling at the moment.

"Of course it still too early as my alarm clock would have went off it is was….." Ash started to say before he looked to see that his alarm was now a charred lump of metal.

"You zapped your alarm clock again that the fifth one in six months. Just here up and get dressed and meet me downstairs" Ran yelled stomped off.

Meanwhile Delia was sighing as Ran yelling had woke her up too. It did not take much to get Ran angry in the morning as she really was that much of a morning person seeing as she turned to stone every morning before she got her moonstone pendant.

An hour later at Prof. Oak's Lab….

"Okay you two off you go make sure that you stay safe, do not challenge anyone that you know that you should not, and remember to call okay" Delia told them.

"Of course mom we take care of our selves is not that right Ran" Ash asked as the gargoyle girl just humped and turned her head.

"Well then here your official fighter license and equipment where Ran is has already been put down as one your teammates. The gym that you two should visit first should be the one in Pewter City as this gives you two enough time to gains one or two more pokemon to your team" Prof. Oak told him as Ash just nodded.

"Alright then off you two go oh and remember change your you know whats everyday" Delia told them as they walked off blushing at the fact she actually said that out loud and in public.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ran I am sorry okay it was not like I was trying to sleeping in it just happened and you know that zapping alarm clocks is bad habit of mine" Ash said.

Ran however said nothing as she just kept walking still angry from this morning.

'Great she must really be pissed at me then again it understandable I did overslept today after telling her for a week not overslept today' Ash thought while sighing.

When he came out of his thought he saw that Ran was staring at him in the face.

"Stop drifting off and let go already as we can get through this forest today and be in Viridian City by tonight if we do not take too many breaks" she told him though it was still evidence that she anger at him due to the tone in which she spoke.

The walk after this was pretty quite as neither Ran nor Ash said anything to each other. Ran just followed behind Ash's lead since she had no idea which how to get to Viridian City herself. Not like the silence between them Ash tried to start up conversation.

"So Ran if we get to the Viridian City before it gets dark do you want to check out the grocery store as bound to be bigger then one back in Pallet Town" Ash asked hoping her interest in trying new food would help get over angry she was feeling.

Ran started to say something then shut her mouth and shook her head slightly. "I am not let you off the hook that easily Ash as it really pissed me off that spend week telling me not to oversleep then you go and do it yourself" she replied though talk of new food had caught her off guard a little thus why she started talking and then stopped.

Things were about to back to silence that had between however that was in till a voice yelled "coming through"

Ash and Ran barely had time to move out of the way before a girl with pink hair done up in pigtail and three round bumps on her forehead ran by.

"Hey watch where you going you always knocks us over" Ash yelled at the girl that was almost out of sight now.

"Ash we need to run now" Ran told him as grabbed his hand started running herself.

Ash was about to question why they had to run when took one look back at what was behind them and immediately understood why they were running as behind them was gang of Spearows and they all looked pissed and ready to attack anyone that got in there way.

Though Ash was kind of glad that happened as it made Ran forget about the what happened this morning as she was speaking to him again with anger tone from before this happened

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just what think that girl did to those Spearows to get them so pissed off" Ash asked as they finally managed to loss them after twenty minutes of running and they ran so fast they were nearing the Viridian City's city limit.

"How should I know it must have been something they really pissed them off as they even chased after us long after that girl was no longer in their sights" Ran sighed grabbing for her water bottle out her bag.

"Those guys were a bunch of weak sore loser. So what I managed to beat them in fight, a unfair two on one, that does mean they had to chase me" said girl replied as she appeared from bush to their left.

This cause both Ash and Ran to look at her strangely as now that they got better look at him they could tell that this girl was defiantly a Happiny. Happiny, Chansey, and Blissey were know as mostly as healers or they went into the medical field so it rather strange that the two of them ran into one that like to fight.

"Can you stop looking at me like that so I want to be fighter what wrong with that. What about you just what are you suppose to be" the girl said pointing her finger at Ran.

"Ran a gargoyle and if you are fighter then want to join me and Ran on our team then" Ash asked.

"Ash are you serious we just met this girl and you are already asking her to become part of our team" Ran asked shocked as they just met this girl and now he was asking to her join their team.

"Really you want me on your team as fighter right I am going to be able to compete as fighter not as healer right" the Happiny girl asked shocked as she had been offer to join other teams but only as the healer because her race.

"Of course you might be Happiny but if you say your are fighter not a healer then I believe you" Ash told her.

"Thank you by the way my name is Lina and you are not going to regret let me on your team as fighter" the Happiny girl replied.

"So what type are you exactly Ran as I never heard of gargoyle pokemon before" Lina asked.

"I am a Dark/Fighting type and so far I am the only know gargoyle pokemon" Ran told her.

"I do not know about you guys but let hurry get to Viridian City so we can relax and get to know each other better" Lina suggested.

The three then made their way out the forest and to the Viridian City limits not knowing that they were being watched from a distance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Kyuubi-Titan for reviewing this story

KiAnson and Zerogoki for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Thunderfox69, nozdormu, and Zerogoki this story to their Favorite Story List


	8. Viridian City Pt 01

"So this is Viridian City" Ran said as she looked around the city astounded.

It was so much bigger then Pallet Town as their were huge building that she had only seen on TV before. Crowds of pokemon of which the likes she had been used to either as well going here and there to and forth. She could not help but be wide eyed about it all as this was her first time to actually be in place like this at least in her current form as Ran the gargoyle pokemon. As this would have been no big deal if she still had her memories of herself before Demona transformed her and send to this dimension memory less.

"Ran can you stop looking like…..oh wow look that Ran" Lina exclaimed as she was going to tell her new friend to stop look like she was from small town when she herself saw something that cause her to act in the same manner she was about to accuse Ran of.

Ash just sighed as it seemed Lina was trying to act more mature then she actually was for some reason. While Ran who was specious of Lina at first had forget all about that as the two acted like this was there first time in a big city. For him this was nothing new as he had been to places like this before when travel with Prof. Oak when he was younger and before he ever met Ran.

"Hey Ash come look at this" Ran told him excited.

"Yeah...Yeah you have to see this" Lina agreed as the girls dragged the pikachu boy off to the thing that had caught their attention.

Later…

"Ran why do you still have so much energy left?" Lina asked as normally she was the one that outlast everyone else when it came to being full of energy.

"She is originally a night pokemon thus it she used to being up late" Ash told her though whispered to her "once her head hit the pillow she out like a light for six hours minimum though."

"I heard that" Ran said glaring at Ash.

"I do not pass out the second my head hit a pillow" she told him.

"Fine then I show it to Lina here when we get to the Fighter's Clinic" he told her

A Fighter's Clinic was this dimension version of Pokemon Center as it was place where fighters could rest and get check ups for free as long as the leader of the team present their Fighter's license to the Joy at the front desk. This way the clinic could not be abused by pokemon that simply wanted free treatment and lodging.

"A Fighter's Clinic….ummm…..how about we just stay in motel as we do not need any treatment so there no reason to go to one" Lina told her new friends and teammates.

"Why? That would be a waste of money for us" the gargoyle girl said confused.

"I will paid for it. I got the money for it" the Happiny girl told them.

"Guess it would not hurt to stay at motel every once and while" Ash said.

Though he was actually thinking that by not going to the Clinic he could avoid people trying to get Ran to join their team. It was not that he thought his best friend would leave him as she had promise to help him achieve his dream of becoming a Master Fighter which in turn became her own dream. This move was simply done to save her the trouble of having to turn down the offers of other Fighters asking her in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000000

In their motel room…

"OK now I will prove to both of you that I DO NOT pass out the second my head hit the pillow" Ran stated as she laid down on the bed.

Lina watched and watched and watched until she could take it no more and shook the black hair pokemon.

Ran rolled over her eyes closed and her chest going up and down in manner that clearly depicted that she was in fact fast asleep. Amazed the young Happiny picked up her arm and watched as it fell down lifelessly as gargoyle girl simply continued to sleep.

"See she like to protest she does not do this but she does as she can not help it. Its part of her nature after all as she just used to sleeping like a rock" Ash said most because she used to literally be one while she 'slept' before. Thinking back to when the only sleep Ran got was her stone sleep.

Just then there was a knock at their door to which Lina went to answer.

However when she answer the door her face began visible annoyed as she cocked back her fist and seemed to uppercut whoever was at the door with enough strength that they crashing into the ceiling. Closing the door she then returned to her duffle bag where she began put away her clothes so she could go sleep in just her T-shirt and pants.

"What just happened?" Ash asked shocked at what she just did.

"Nothing much just an annoying pest I got rid of" Lina said yawning as got Ran to scooter over.

The room only had two beds so rather then making Ash sleep on the couch or the floor they decide that Ran and Lina would sleep in the same bed while Ash got his own.

Meanwhile on the outside of the room a Ekans woman was struggling with her hands to pull her head out the ceiling while yelling at her partners on the next floor to come down and help her.

I would like to thank

Hanzo of the Salamander for reviewing Chapter 7

j.d.y. for reviewing Chapter 1-3

Jonakhensu for reviewing Chapter 2

Hanzo of the Salamander, Jonakhensu, Rebunanta, j.d.y., and Cylon One for adding this story to their Story Alert List

aliengirlguy,Hanzo of the Salamander,Jonakhensu,PokemonKnight,aback,longsilver777, and j.d.y. for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

lonewolfgirl-sademo588 ,Hanzo of the Salamander, and StarfireGreencoon for adding me to their Favorite Author List

lonewolfgirl-sademo588, Hanzo of the Salamander, and StarfireGreencoon for adding me to their Author Alert List


End file.
